The Wedding
by kerimack
Summary: The Valmont Merteuil wedding will be an event to remember thanks to the warring soon to be step siblings. Please R


The Wedding 

Distribution: I do not own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, I just borrow them. 

Rating: Hard R 

Summary: The Valmont Merteuil wedding will be an event to remember thanks to the warring soon to be step siblings 

Authors Notes: Please tell me what you think. 

"Mother I am begging you for the last time. You cannot get married today" Kathryn Merteuil sighed as she stared at her mother in the mirror in front of her. 

This was the not the first time Tiffani Merteuil had heard these complaints coming from her only child's mouth. Ever since she had excepted Edward Valmont's marriage proposal several months ago all Kathryn had done was complain and try to talk her out of it to no avail. "Kathryn we've been over this. I love Edward and were getting married. Besides don't you like Edward?" 

"He's fine" Kathryn shrugged "it's the baggage he brings with him that I have the problem with." It was true Kathryn could care less about Edward. Sure it annoyed her that he checked her out at every opportunity but that she could handle. It was his darling son that was the problem. 

Tiffani sighed as she clipped up her hair "I thought you and Sebastian were staring to get along?" 

Kathryn turned her nose up in disgust "in what universe did you dream that up mother?" 

"Kathryn I know Sebastian can be...difficult at times, but you just have to learn to get along." 

She gawked at her mother in disdain. The very idea of having to play nice with Sebastian Valmont made her ill and she thought her mother would feel the same way. "Get along? Mother he slept with the maid...in my bed. He uses any and every opportunity to humiliate me in front of Court and my friends and need I remind you about the pictures? He snuck into my room and took pictures of while I was dressing and if that wasn't bad enough he posted them all over the internet. If you think I'm just going to forgive and forget all that your insane." 

"We did make him apologize and take them down" she reminded her. 

"Oh and I'm sure that taught him a lesson" Kathryn replied sarcastically. 

Tiffani had just about enough of Kathryn's tantrum. "I'd like to remind you dear that your hardly innocent in this little war. I seem to recall you stealing his car on more than one occasion and refusing to tell him where it was or how about when you got him arrested. Edward and I had to cut are vacation in Tahiti short just to come bail him out since you refused to." 

Kathryn smirked at the memory of Sebastian behind bars. It served him right for telling Court that she liked to take it up the ass. Still it was nothing compared to some of the awful things he had done to her in the past year. "Mother he drove me to it. It's all his fault." 

Even as she said it Kathryn knew it wasn't the complete truth. The war between to soon to be step siblings began a year ago when Edward and Sebastian came over for dinner one night. While there parents where off doing god knows what together Kathryn decided to have a little fun with Sebastian. Having heard all about his awful reputation and how he couldn't resist pussy Kathryn began to tease Sebastian getting him all worked up. Before anything could happen though she walked away laughing calling him a loser. From there on war had been declared. 

Kathryn knew she held the key to ending the little feud but there was not way she was about to give in. Sebastian had made it clear several times that if she wanted him to stop torturing her all she had to do was give in and fuck him. Kathryn always told him there was no way he could have her. The funny thing was that she did very much want to sleep with Sebastian. He was gorgeous and charming and if what her friends said was true he was much better in bed then her boyfriend Court. However Kathryn wasn't about to give up her power source any time soon. The last thing she wanted was to become another notch on Sebastian Valmont's infamous bedpost. 

Tiffani's shrill voice woke Kathryn from her thoughts "I don't care who started it, it ends now. You will not do anything to disturb this wedding." 

"But mother-" 

"I don't care. I mean it if you and Sebastian ruin my wedding weather you started it or not I will send you to that boarding school in Holland, understand?" 

The last thing Kathryn needed was to get sent to some prison disguised as a school and she knew her mother well enough to know that she wasn't kidding. "Fine mother." 

Tiffani turned back around and sighed "Kathryn don't pout it causes wrinkles." Kathryn gave her a fake smile "that's more like it. Now where are the cousins? Are they getting ready?" 

Besides Kathryn who was maid of honor there were five other bridesmaids. Three were friends of Tiffani's and the other two where her cousins who weren't much older than Kathryn. Susan and Marie lived in France and were staying with them while they were in town. Kathryn shrugged "I don't know." 

"Well go get them. I want them ready to go in an hour" Tiffani ordered. 

Kathryn grudgingly got up "fine." 

"Oh and Kathryn" her mother called out "don't eat anything before the wedding. I want everything and everyone to look perfect." 

Kathryn touched her flat stomach self conscienlly "yes mother." Her smile fell away when Tiffani's back was turned and she gave her the finger. She really did despise her mother sometimes. Ordering her around like she was one of the help and telling her what to eat. It might be worth it to go to that boarding school if only to get away from her. 

Storming down the hall Kathryn knocked on the cousins bedroom door. When she got no answer she opened it and was surprised to see the room empty. Not only that but booth beds were still made as if no one had slept in them. "What the fuck?" Kathryn whispered. 

Suddenly Kathryn knew where they most likely were. Recalling dinner the previous night she remembered Sebastian spending the whole time flirting with them. When Kathryn had called him on it he accused her of being jealous, asshole. 

Charging down the hall in the opposite direction Kathryn came to Sebastian's door and didn't even bother to knock. She threw it open and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Susan and Marie quickly getting dressed. "I had a feeling I'd find you in here" Kathryn replied icily. 

The two immediately froze "this isn't what it looks like" Susan explained but it came out more as a question. 

Kathryn looked over and saw Sebastian asleep on the bed. She sighed "it never is. Mother wants to see you...now." 

They both quickly exited the room but Marie stopped suddenly. "Umm Kathryn? Are you going to tell anyone about this?" 

"Like who your fiancé?" Marie nodded and Kathryn shrugged "don't know." 

Marie turned white then quickly ran out of the room with her sister. Kathryn rolled her eyes as she shut the door. Quietly she walked over to the bed and examined the sleeping figure. Sebastian was laying on his back in only his boxers and not for the first time Kathryn wondered what it would be like to give in to him. 

She was about to turn and leave when she noticed his journal laying next to him on the bed. Since there first meeting Sebastian had been hanging that journal over her head. He told her it had all his secrets in it including stuff about her and that she would never read it. That had sounded like a challenge to Kathryn and so ever since she had been trying to get her hands on it. Since Sebastian did look very much asleep Kathryn decided to take the opportunity to take a peak. 

Walking over to the side of the bed she slowly leaned over him and tried to take it. The only problem was that Sebastian was laying on it and it was hard to get at with out almost touching him. Kathryn managed to get the journal and was pulling away when Sebastian suddenly popped up and grabbed her. He pinned her wrists to the bed and climbed on top of her. "Morning Kat" he said with that annoying cocky smile. "See something you like?" 

Kathryn squirmed underneath his weight. "Get off of me!" 

He shook his head "your the one who was all over me. Were you trying to get a peak at my journal or something else?" 

Kathryn rolled her eyes in disgust "I think your getting me confused with my twitty cousins." 

"Oh yes the cousins they certainly doubled my pleasure. I have it on tape if you would like to see for yourself." 

"Lovely" she muttered trying to figure out how she got herself into this situation. "For the hundredth fucking time retard I don't want you. Now let me go!" 

"Right well I think we'll just have to stay like this until you admit the truth. I wonder what mummy will say when she walks in here and sees her darling daughter in my bed dressed only in your flimsy nightgown." 

Kathryn looked down at the white satin slip and silently cursed herself for not putting on a robe. Looking up into his blue eyes she hissed "I'll cry rape and they'll throw your sorry ass in jail or military school." 

Sebastian snickered "oh I doubt it. Besides rape might be hard to prove given your the one who climbed in my bed, dressed in a slip and a pair of panties that are already soaked." Kathryn trembled slightly as Sebastian pulled one hand away and let it slide up her bare thigh. Kathryn knew she was wet already what with Sebastian, who was practically naked himself rubbing up against her. Sebastian used two fingers to push aside her wet panties and plunge two fingers inside of her. Kathryn tired to respond but it was hard. "Baby your dripping." 

"Stop" she whispered but she really didn't want him to. 

"No and if you don't stop squirming and groaning I'm liable to come any moment." 

As he said that an idea came to her. Kathryn slowed her movements down and placed a knee between his legs. She gently rubbed it up against his erection and this time Sebastian groaned. She smiled and whispered "you will?" 

"Yes" Sebastian whimpered. As Kathryn grinded herself into him Sebastian continued to work his fingers in and out of her. She decided she would let herself have a little fun before teaching him a lesson. Kathryn was close to coming when Sebastian unexpectedly moved in and kissed her lips. She was more than a little caught off guard. Since they've know each other they did on occasion fool around but he had never dared to kiss her. Opening her eyes Kathryn stared at him a moment before closing them and kissing him back. Sufficed to say Sebastian was a great kisser and she almost forgot about her plan until her orgasm approached. 

Kathryn moaned into his mouth then pulled away. As soon as he flashed that arrogant smile at her she pulled her knee back them swiftly kneed him in the groin. "Oww!" Sebastian screamed as he fell over in pain. 

As soon as he let go Kathryn got up from the bed and smiled down at him "oops." 

"God dammit! You bitch!" 

Sebastian's pain only made her laugh "jesus your pathetic. Did you really think I was going to let you come after all the shit you've done to me? You should know by know Sebastian that I'm better at this little game than you are and I always will be." 

Sebastian sat up smiling "oh really? Well you see that camera over there?" He told her pointing to the small video camera resting on the desk "it's been taping since last night. Are whole little exchange was just caught on tape. I wonder what Court would do if he got a view of it?" 

Kathryn suddenly went white "you wouldn't." 

He laughed "of course I would." 

They stared at each other for a moment before Kathryn jumped up and ran to the desk. Sebastian jumped up too and grabbed it before she could. "Give me that film!" She ordered as she tried to take it out of his hands. 

Sebastian held it up out of her reach "you know I was going to give you the option of getting your ass in that bed to finish what you started but I'm not really in the mood after your little speech. So if you don't mind leaving I have to get dressed." 

Kathryn stepped closer to him looking him dead in the eye "I am not leaving without that tape." 

He nodded "yes you are." Sebastian then picked her up into his arms and walked her to the door. 

Kathryn squirmed as he opened the door "let me go!" 

"All right have it your way" he sighed as he promptly dropped her on the hard wood floor. 

"Oww!" 

"Oops" 

Kathryn looked up at him smiling face and wondered why she had ever considered sleeping with him. "You asshole, give me that tape!" 

"Now now that's not very lady like. See you at the alter Kat" Sebastian then blew her a kiss and closed the door. 

Just then Tiffani walked by and gave her daughter a quizzical look. "Kathryn what are you doing on the floor?" 

Before she could get up an make up an excuse Sebastian opened the door again and called out "oh by the way your a great kisser but I just don't see you like that. Morning Tif" he then closed it winking at Kathryn. 

Tiffani looked at her daughter appalled "Kathryn..." 

****** 

"Dad you cannot go through with this" Sebastian argued later that morning as Edward Valmont got ready. 

Like his fiancé Edward had heard more than his fair share of complaints about his soon to be marriage from his only son. Since day one Sebastian had been complaining about Tiffani and his hatred of her only grew after he learned she had a child. As usual though Edward paid little mind to his son. "Sebastian it's happening weather you like it or not." 

Sebastian shook his head as he lit a cigarette "it's bad enough you had to move Cruella and her evil spawn in here, but now you have to marry her?" 

Edward turned around to face his son "stop referring to her as that her name is Tiffani. Anyway I thought you and Kathryn were getting along." 

Sebastian scoffed "yeah right." 

Fixing his tie he smiled "you don't like her because she won't sleep with you. Kathryn's too smart to fall for your bullshit." 

Sebastian was tempted to tell his father about his little incident with Kathryn this morning but he thought against it. "Is that right?" 

"Yes it is. Admit it son you've met your match. If she wasn't going to be your sister in a few hours I would suggest that pursue her. However seeing as she is I'm telling you to leave her alone." 

Sebastian was surprised at how intuitive his father was given he usually paid little to no attention to his son's life. Kathryn was very much Sebastian's match witch was why he had no intention of leaving her alone. "Leave her alone? She's the one-" 

"I don't care" Edward said suddenly sounding stern "I mean it Sebastian if you do anything to ruin this wedding I will send you to that military school. Are we clear?" 

Knowing he wasn't going to win this argument anytime soon Sebastian grumbled "fine." 

"Good" Edward said all chipper again "now go get dressed we have a wedding to get to." 

"Can't wait" 

****** 

The wedding ceremony was to begin in almost two hours. Since neither Tiffani or Edward were Catholic they decided to have the wedding at the Plaza hotel. While the bride was busy getting ready in her suite Kathryn was pacing in the lobby. It was safe to say at the moment that the wedding was the least of her concerns. All she could think about was the tape that Sebastian was holding over her head. Normally Kathryn wouldn't think that Sebastian would have the balls to hurt her with it but after what she did to him she couldn't be sure. That bastard would happily ruin her given the chance. 

Kathryn was about to head back upstairs to join her mother when she spotted cousin Marie talking heatedly with a tall good looking guy. She immediately recognized him as the fiancé but she couldn't remember his name. Moving closer to them she heard the guy demand to know where she was last night. Marie looked like she was about to give him an answer when she suddenly got called away by one of the bridesmaids. 

Watching the angry boyfriend a plan began to form in Kathryn's head. Putting on her best smile she approached him "excuse me?" 

"What" the guy barked as he turned around. When he saw Kathryn his expression changed and he smiled "oh hey." 

"I'm Kathryn Merteuil. Marie has been staying with me while in town." Putting on her best concerned face Kathryn said "there's something I have to tell you." 

"What?" 

"Well I know where Marie was last night but I'm afraid your not going to like it..." 

****** 

Sometime late Sebastian looked at his watch hoping to get the disaster he knew was coming over with. He took a seat in the room where the ceremony was to be held. No one had arrived yet but several of the workers and the wedding planners where busy making things perfect for queen Tiffani's big day. 

Suddenly a tall, well built, and very angry guy who Sebastian had never seen before came charging into the room. He was about to ask who he was when the guy punched Sebastian and sent him crashing to the floor. Looking up some what dazed he asked "what the fuck? Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm the guy who's girlfriend you fucked last night!" 

Sitting up slightly her asked "Susan?" 

The guy's eyes went wide "no Marie." 

"Oh the other one. I can never tell them apart." 

"Your telling me you fucked them both?" 

Sebastian shrugged "well you know the more the merrier. You can't blame me." 

This was the wrong answer. The guy hit Sebastian again then got on top of him continuing to pound his face. Sebastian could dimly hear the shrieks of several of the workers and the wedding planner ordering him to stop before her ruined the flowers. Finally tow guys pulled him off. "I'm going to get you asshole!" 

Sebastian couched as he sat up. "Get the fuck out!" 

The two heavy workers dragged him out kicking and screaming. Sebastian felt like a truck had run over it as he collapsed back onto the floor. A minute later a pair of stiletto heels stopped in front of him. Her looked over to see Kathryn bend down next to him. In a concerned voice she asked "does it hurt?" 

He sighed "only when I move." 

A cold smile came across her pretty face "good." 

As he looked into her face he suddenly realized how Marie's boyfriend found out about the other night. "You..." 

"Me..." She told him as she began to go through his jacket pockets. 

"What the fuck?" 

Suddenly Kathryn found what she was looking for "here it is." She pulled the tap he had taken from the camera earlier. He had kept it on him because he knew Kathryn would come looking for it. He never really intended to show it to anyone. Sebastian was just going to use it to get Kathryn into bed. 

"You fucking bitch" he whispered. 

"You know if you had just given this to me when I asked for it all this unpleasantness could have been avoided." 

"You do realize I'm going to get you for this." 

Kathryn shook her head at him like he was slow "oh Sebastian you'll never win accept it. I'm better than you and I always will be." She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on her swollen lip before standing to leave. "Later loser" she called out as she stepped on him and walked out the door. 

"Jesus " Sebastian grumbled as he tried to sit up. 

Edward walked in shortly after Kathryn left. He took one look around at the chairs that had been knocked over and some of the flowers that had been messed up and saw his son in the middle of it. He charged up to him "what the hell happened to your face? I told you not to do anything." 

"Oh no don't worry about me I'm fine" Sebastian scoffed. 

"What happened?" 

Sebastian stood up "you wouldn't believe me if I told you." 

"Fine just go put something on it before Tiffani sees it and whatever you do stay out of trouble." 

"Yeah, yeah" Sebastian said with a wave of his hand as he left the room. 

Brenda the wedding planner gave him an ice pack and offered a blow job. He gave her a ring check because there was something he had to take care of namely getting back at his soon to be sis. He was heading to his room when he overheard Tiffani talking to one of the maids. "Make sure Kathryn's dress is pressed and ready. I want everything t be perfect . Then send it up to her room." 

"Yes maam" 

"Now I told mother I would check on her before I got dressed let's go." 

After Tiffani and her maid left Sebastian used one of the keys he had lifted earlier to get in. He walked over to the garment bag that held Kathryn's dress and unzipped it. The dress was a beautiful pale pink and would probably look lovely next to Kathryn's skin. It was too bad no one would ever know. 

Sebastian strolled over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of red wine from the fridge. Tiffani always drank red wine given what a total alcoholic she was. Sebastian popped the bottle and took a sip before dumping the entire bottle out all over the expensive pink fabric. In a mocking voice he said "oh Kat if you only admitted that I was better than you all this unpleasantness could of been avoided, you psychotic cunt." 

He tossed the bottle out then grabbed a pad and paper. He quickly scribbled a note to the maid saying the dress had been taken care of and to send it to Kathryn's room. Taking one more satisfied glance at his handy work Sebastian zipped up the bag and grabbed a bottle of wine for himself on the way out. 

For the wedding Tiffani and Edward had gotten five suites. One for each of them, one for Ms. Merteuil and one each for Kathryn and Sebastian. As it happened Sebastian's was next to Kathryn so he went to his room and relaxed while he waited for the fireworks to unfold. 

Twenty minutes later he wasn't disappointed when he heard a familiar loud shriek come from Kathryn's room. Sebastian smirked as he considered going over to gloat about his triumph. However a minute later Kathryn came storming into the room dressed in only her bra and underwear. Sebastian's grin broadened "hey Kathryn can I help you with something?" 

"You asshole! You ruined my dress!" She screamed holding up the stained dress. 

Sebastian took a sip out of the wine "were ever did you get that idea?" 

Kathryn's eyes went wide in furry as she chucked the dress at him. "You are so going to pay for this" she hissed. 

Sebastian looked her over "well if your wearing only this while doing it, bring it on." 

Kathryn brought her hand back to hit him but Sebastian quickly grabbed it before she made contact. He thrusted her arm behind her back and pulled her into a kiss. Kathryn squirmed in his grip and tried to break away but Sebastian held on. Finally she pushed him away and this time hit him hard in the face. 

Sebastian quickly recovered and was about to say a nasty comment when Kathryn shocked him by pulling him into a kiss. Although he was more than a little surprised he happily returned it. As his hands roamed over her body Kathryn suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The couple collapsed back on to the bed still entangled in each other. They continued to kiss and paw at each other not really thinking of any possible consequences. Somewhere in the back on Sebastian's head he wondered what brought this on. Although it occurred to him that this could be some sort of scam he realized her really didn't care. He had wanted this for a long time and he was going to be damned it he let pride or his suspicions get in the way. 

As Kathryn pulled his shirt off Sebastian yanked her lace bra off. At the site of her bare breasts Sebastian almost came right then but he held off and began nipping and sucking on her luscious tits. Kathryn arched herself into him while moaning his name. "Oh god Sebastian" she whispered. "Please fuck me." 

He pulled away smirking "do you have an idea how long I've waited to hear-" 

"Now Sebastian" she ordered. 

Sebastian wondered if she really wanted it or if she just wanted to make sure she got to the wedding on time. Either way he didn't care. His hands roamed down to her panties and as he quickly pulled them away he couldn't help but notice the glimmer of excitement it Kathryn's eyes. 

Before he could push inside of her Kathryn got up and pushed him on his back. As she quickly straddled him Sebastian himself began to get excited. He always knew Kathryn was the type to take charge in bed. Kathryn's nimble hands quickly undid his belt and pulled down his pants then his boxers. A smile came across her lips as she took in his size "ooh." 

Sebastian smirked "thank you." 

"It's good to know they didn't exaggerate." 

"Who?" 

"Doesn't matter." She took ahold of his dick and slowly pushed him inside. Immediately Sebastian could feel himself being squeezed and he thought he might pop right there. She was incredibly hot and tight but he wanted this to last as long as possible. Kathryn let out a low groan as she began to slowly rock against him. As Sebastian thrusted up into her Kathryn thrusted down and soon they were creating a perfect rhythm. 

Kathryn tossed her head back and began moaning his name. He twisted and played with her nipples as she rode him harder. Soon he could feel his orgasm approaching but he wanted her to come at the same time. Reaching down he quickly found her hard nub and began massaging it. She smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed him mouth. Kathryn then popped back up and began riding him even harder. He continued playing with her clit until he felt her muscles start to contract around him. Sebastian thrusted once more before letting himself come inside of her. 

"Ohh fuck!" Kathryn yelled out as she collapsed on top of him. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice Sebastian recognized as the maids asked "is everything all right ma'am?" 

"Yes I'm fine" Kathryn laughed as she laid down next to him. She smiled as there eyes locked "very fine." 

Sebastian smirked "that was..." 

"Something we never did before" Kathryn finished for him. 

"And have to do again and again." 

She smiled "we'll see." Her hand came out and touched his bruised face "does it hurt?" 

"Only a little." 

"I'm sorry" she sighed. 

Sebastian was more than a little taken back by her apology "I'll live sorry to disappoint you." 

As he touched her hand he thought she was going to say something else when she seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh shit" Kathryn said quickly sitting up. "What time is it? My dress!" 

Sebastian sighed "don't worry knowing your mother it won't start on time anyway." 

"What am I going to do about my dress? She's going to kill me." 

"Not necessarily" he told her as he sat up. 

Kathryn glanced at him doubtfully "what do you mean?" 

Sebastian kissed her shoulder "well I have an idea..." 

****** 

"My god how could you be so stupid!" Tiffani decked out in full bridal wear was screaming at the innocent Marie at the top of her lungs. 

Marie looked shamefully down at her ruined dress that had red wine splattered all over it. "I-I don't know what happened. I gave it to the dresser to press and when it came back it-" 

"Enough! I don't want to hear about it your out of the wedding." Several members of the wedding party had been watching the scene unfold in amusement. However no one was more amused than Kathryn who was standing a few feet away in her beautiful pink gown that didn't have a drop of wine of it. It's funny how things work out. Tiffani looked over at the cousin in disdain "you out go take a seat with the other guests." 

"But Tiff-" 

"Now were starting soon" she told her with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

Marie looked like she was going to cry as she slowly shuffled out of the room. With Marie taken care of Tiffani turned her attention to Sebastian who was standing by the door waiting for his cue. "God lord Sebastian what happened to your face?" 

"Umm...I..." 

"Mother Brenda wants you something about fitting the bouquet" Kathryn told her mother calmly as she came up next to a surprised Sebastian. 

Tiffani sighed "can't that women do anything?" 

As soon as Tiffani was gone Sebastian turned to Kathryn with a smile "nice save." 

"Just returning the favor." 

"See isn't it nice when we play on the same team" 

Kathryn fixed his tie "I suppose. How did you manage to switch the dresses so quickly anyway?" 

Sebastian shrugged "it was no big deal. Besides the dress looks much better on you." 

Kathryn looked up into Sebastian eyes and smiled "thank you." 

"Your welcome" he leaned down to kiss her and she was about to accept when Tiffani's shrill voice reminded them where they were. 

"Is everyone in the right place?" 

"Yes mother" 

"Good. Oh look at you two" she said giving them a curious glance. 

"What?" Kathryn asked her eyes going wide. 

Tiffani smiled "how nice your finally getting along." 

Sebastian smiled as he locked his arm with Kathryn's "yes well we found some common ground." 

"Good it's about time." 

"Places people" Brenda yelled at them. When she saw Sebastian she winked at him and Kathryn rolled her eyes. 

As the bridesmaids began walking down the isle Sebastian whispered to Kathryn "I really want to kiss you before we become related." 

"No" 

"Yes I'll be quick." 

"Sebastian my mothers right behind us." 

Sebastian turned around and smiled at Tiffani. "Come on were next" Kathryn told him as she pulled him to the door. The doors opened and everyone oohed and ahh'd when the soon to be step siblings walked down arm and arm. 

With a fake smile plastered to his face he whispered "I will kiss you before this wedding." 

Kathryn was about to ask him what he was talking about when they had to separate. Tiffani walked down the isle but all Kathryn could think about was what Sebastian said. As the ceremony began her eyes stayed locked on his. What are you up to? She wanted to ask. Finally right before the exchange of the rings she got her answer. 

Right as Tiffani was saying "with this ring..." The sprinkler systems over head went off. The nearly two hundred wedding guests all got up and began to scream as the water soaked everything in site. Tiffani began to scream at and threaten whoever was responsible while Edward tried to keep her from falling as she ran out in heels. 

Kathryn looked around the chaos for Sebastian but couldn't find him. She ran out of one of the doors and down the hallway. It was safe to say her dress was no longer perfect. She didn't even want to be near her mother right now because she could just imagine the fit she was having. Kathryn was about to turn and leave when a pair of arms slid around her waist. 

Turning around Kathryn came face to face with Sebastian. "I told you I would kiss you before they got married." He then pulled her into a passionate kiss that she happily returned. 

As they pulled away Kathryn shook her head at him "when they find out it was you, you do realize that they'll ship you off to that military school?" 

Sebastian only laughed "no they won't because they can't prove it." 

As it so happens Sebastian was right. After all was said and done Tiffani did blame Sebastian until one of the hotels technicians told them it had been faulty wiring. In actuality Sebastian had paid him to say that. Tiffani then threatened to sue the hotel for ruining her big day but Edward talked her out of it. 

Since they had the tickets already Tiffani and Edward decided to take a pre-honneymoon. While in the bahammas they decided to tie the knot by themselves with no children to interrupt them. However there children had there own fun when they were left on there own for a month. 

But that's another story... 

* ~ The End ~ * 


End file.
